Charlotte Monroe-Ensign, 15-year old prodigy, and a bunch of mystery
by BrambleTheArcher
Summary: Charlotte Monroe isn't what you'd expect; A 15-year old prodigy, and a Starfleet Ensign. But, behind those bright blue eyes and the smiling face, is a whole story of how she got to where she was, and what it cost her. No fluff here, just some hurt/comfort, loss, and new beginnings. Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

**Hello! You'd know me by my first fanfic, ****_Emily Holmes, _****if you've read it. I just recently watched Star Trek Into Darkness, and I completely fell in love with it. I had to write SOMETHING! I normally write stories with my OC's. NEVER have I ever wrote a story without an OC. EVER. So, here is something special, that took me a MONTH to create, and I hope you like it! I'll be writing more soon, don't worry, that has to do with Star Trek. I'm so excited! About writing, of course. **

**I get the drill; I don't own Star Trek, etc. etc. The only thing I own is my OC. THAT'S IT. **

**Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

My name is Charlotte Elizabeth Diana Monroe. I'm 15 years old, and a member of Starfleet. Yes, Starfleet. Now, I know what you're thinking; "How did a fifteen year old get into Starfleet?" Don't feel alone with that question, I get it all the time from people who don't know me. It's really hard to explain how I got in, and graduated in three years when I should have graduated in five.

I'm not what I seem. Only a few people know what I am exactly. I may seem like a 15-year old _human _girl, but, in reality, I'm not completely human. My DNA was altered when I was conceived. And I wasn't conceived normally. I was made from human DNA of my parents, the modified DNA from an elephant and a cheetah, and the modified DNA of that of a Vulcan. So, that basically means that I have an astonishingly high IQ, intelligence level, and brain function for my age, the speed of a cheetah (I tested my top speed. It's, as I can recall from a monthly test, at maximum 15 miles per hour), and a strength of that of a superhuman. Well, almost. I'm 135 pounds, and I can lift _seven times my weight. _That's _945 pounds._ Yeah. Many think me as a superhuman, and that I should be with the military with my brain level and strength, but I have always said no. I've only said yes to Starfleet. Hell, I didn't even need to go to school when I was growing up. My parents had specially modified the Vulcan DNA so that I knew even the most complicated equations when I was 10. Yes, 10. I excelled in science, mathematics, history, literature, and languages. Russian has always been my most strongest language. And I've always been partial to science, art, and engineering. Those have always been my strong suits.

However, there were some complications to my life that my parents couldn't avoid. My parents had lots of money from what they did, and we constantly moved from place to place to get away from people who wanted money, mostly scientists or cutthroats. Every city we moved to, there was always someone there to help us, or me, if the time ever arose. We started in Boston, then when I was three, we moved to Florida. Then, from there, we moved to Seattle, and stayed. It was, as it seemed, safe. We were wrong. Very, _very_, wrong.

When I was 12, my parents made me run away. We thought that Seattle would be safe, but, the people that said they would protect us turned on us, and were working for someone to get me, and my parents. All I had was a backpack full of clothes and personal belongings, like books and my stuffed bear. I had a phaser, and a bit of money, and my Government Documents, like my passport, birth certificate, and my ID. The most precious thing I had, was a gold locket in the shape of a heart around my neck. Engraved on it in scrolled letters was my initials, _CEDM. _Inside, when opened, was a small electronic device. It was a mini holographic generator. When the locket was opened, a hologram played of all those precious moments of me and my parents. It was all I had left.

I had headed South, toward California. My parents told me to go South, since there was probably somebody there that would help me. There, I could find _somewhere _to go. Starfleet was out of the mix. No one would take in a scraggly girl like me. Nope. I found myself in San Francisco, and, for a month, I would sit in front of Starfleet, begging for money and food. It was all I could do. Hardly anyone payed attention to me.

Then, one day, a miracle came to me. I was sitting on the steps, and everyone was passing by me, then an elderly man, probably in his late 40's to early 50's, sat down next to me and gave me some money. He asked me my name, and I answered truthfully. I couldn't lie to this man, he was high authority, and I could see in his eyes that I could trust him. His name was Admiral Christopher Pike. Yep. High authority. He and I talked for a while, and I told him everything. Where I came from, who my parents were, what I was, what I could do, what I've always wanted to do, and why I was in San Francisco, begging for money and food. He, apparently, was one of the people that was trying to protect me and my parents, but I had never met him.

He asked me to follow him, then he led me through the lobby of the Starfleet headquarters, and to an elevator. It was beautiful. Everything, all the technology, the architecture, the people, it amazed me. He led me to an elevator, and we went up. Compared to everyone else, I looked like I was just hit by a truck. I had grease and dirt on my face, so my Caucasian skin looked more grey/black, my hair was greasy and hung around my face like a dirty and dull blonde curtain, I had cuts and bruises from beatings from thugs and gangs all over, there were scabs and cuts on my knuckles, my clothes were torn and ratty, and my bright blue eyes looked more like a dull grey, and my hands had scrapes from climbing up walls and under bins for safety.

He led me into his office, then handed me a PADD. It was glass, with a chrome edge. I knew how to use it, though I had never really held one before. I turned it on, and then it was projected onto the wall. He turned in his swivel chair and looked at it. I looked at the wall. Everything that was on the screen was on that wall.

He asked me to show him what I could do, so I went to the Science, Mathematics, and Engineering tab. It came up with different levels, 1-18, 18 being the hardest. I went straight to 18. Then, it came up with an algebra equation. It looked hard, but within 3 minutes, I had it solved. Correctly. Then I went back, and went to Architecture. I had to reinforce a building that could withstand winds up to 180 miles per hour, and earthquakes up to 7.0 on the Richter Scale . Done. I did a few more algebra problems, then I went to Engineering. The one that it came up with; a warp core has a major malfunction. While in adrift in space, I had to repair it with the tools available on a starship.

Pike watched in amazement as I put it all together on the tablet, and, when I was finished, blinked a few times in confusion. I shut off the tablet, then placed it on the desk. He turned and stared at me, then smiled. I kept the blank, official look on my face that I had. I was concentrating on his words, and what he was saying. Then, the most life-changing thing happened.

A few days passed, and, after I had shown my skills on a larger and more realistic scale, Pike said that I should go into Starfleet. I was shocked. I never thought that I would get in! I was enrolled with the best of the best, and he had, apparently, paid for it himself. He had made a promise to my parents that he would do whatever was necessary to make sure that I could put my skills to use. So, I packed my backpack, and I was off.

Three years later, I was graduating. I passed in three years instead of five, thanks to my skills. I was also, at the top of the class. Amazingly. After I graduated, I was assigned to the USS _Enterprise_. Yes, the _Enterprise_. No, I couldn't believe it.

That's all I can tell you, for now. The rest of my story, is of our most recent adventure on the _Enterprise_, with Khan Noonien Singh, one of the most dangerous men in the world.

Oh! One more thing-during my first mission on the _Enterprise,_ I was working on the bridge alongside a young man of seventeen. His name was Pavel Andreievich Chekov. He was Russian, judging by his name and accent. He was the one who taught me everything he knew. Most I already knew, but then he taught me all the shortcuts in the ship's program, all the short versions of authorization codes, some hack codes, so I can hack our own ship and other ships, how to beam a moving target, how to beam multiple targets from multiple locations, and a more safe, efficient way to repair a power cell. He even taught me something that he said that no one else knew; and that was some shortcuts in the ship itself. The quickest way to get from the bridge to sickbay, small little passages in the belly of the ship, and other little places. It was pretty cool. He showed me his favorite place, which was a small little nook high above the warp core and shuttle bay. It was a place to escape to, and I loved it. I have gone there many times for some peace and quiet.

I was fluent in Russian, so he and I often spoke to each other in it. It makes me laugh at how he sometimes struggles with English word with his accent. His accent is thick, but he is very good at English. Surprisingly. Overtime, he became like a brother to me. And, according to him, I became like a sister to him. He's told me everything about himself, and his family, as have I. But, there are secrets behind those big blue-grey eyes. Many, many secrets that are yet to be told.

**~oOo~**

**So, what did ya think? Please comment, review, etc. I need the feedback for more stories! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sooo... here's more of my Into Darkness fanfic! I hope that this is better for those who wanted dialogue and action between characters. So, yeah. As I update this, I will be posting random tidbits of things from my mind. *childish giggle* These don't have anything to do with Into Darkness. Mostly. Mostly they're just between my OC and Chekov. Or my OC and other characters. And by the way, I like to "rewrite" the storyline, so I can squeeze Charlotte in wherever I can. **

**Again, I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK.**

* * *

**3RD PERSON POV**

On the Class M Planet, Nibiru, Jim Kirk, captain of the USS _Enterprise _was sprinting as fast as he could, away from the race that occupied the planet. In his hand, he clutched a scroll casing. However, he had no idea what it was. Kirk was in disguise, wearing a grey cloak, hood, and face cover, the whole thing was made out of a gauzy fabric. As he ran, he kicked up the red dust behind him. Racing through the red-barked trees, he stopped when a huge creature reared up in front of him and screeched. "AH!" he cried, pulling a handgun out of his cloak and firing at the beast. It screeched, then fell to the ground with a "_WHUMP!" _

Behind the beast, there was another figure, dressed exactly like Kirk. "Dammit man!" The figure said, casting off his hood and pulling down his face cover. "That was our ride! You just stunned our ride!" He cried angrily. It was the one and only Dr. Leonard McCoy, also known as Bones. His black hair was messy and unkempt, and big, blue-grey eyes that were blazing with anger and frustration stared right at Kirk. Bones' cheeks blushed red with anger, and it was completely clear, despite the dark tanned skin. Kirk pulled down his face cover, revealing big blue eyes, messy dark blonde hair, and Caucasian skin. "Oh, great." He panted.

The indigenous species behind them, the ones that Kirk was running from, came closer. Kirk took a glance behind him, then the both of them took off running again.  
"What the hell did you take?!" Bones cried, referring to the scroll casing in Kirk's hand.

"I have no idea but they were bowing to it!"

The two men continued to run, the species behind them. They were completely white, with black paint markings on their bodies, and bright yellow fabric was used as loincloths and face covers. Their eyes were just black orbs. As Kirk and Bones continued running, the species began to throw spears at them, in attempt to kill them.

"They're tryin' to kill us, Jim! They're tryin' to kill us!" Bones yelled, frantic.

Kirk whipped out his communicator, flipped it open, then held it close to his face.

"Kirk to Shuttle One! The locals are out of the kill zone! You're clear, I repeat, get in there and neutralize the volcano, let's get out of here!"

Hidden in the giant ash cloud above the volcano, was the shuttle.

"We have to do this now! I told the Captain the shuttle wasn't built for this kind of heat!" Sulu cried. Hikaru Sulu was a tall, thin, Asian man, with black hair and deep brown eyes. He could be soft at times, but, he was always down to business; no exceptions.

"Captain, did the indigenous life forms see you?" Spock said, standing in the back of the shuttle, suited up in a heat suit. The majority of him was covered, but, you were still able to see his deep brown eyes that showed no feeling, and the neat black bangs on his forehead.

"No, Mr. Spock, they did not!" Kirk said annoyingly into the receiver. He and Bones were still running for their lives.

"The Prime Directive clearly states there can be no interference with the internal development of an alien civilization." Spock pointed out.

"I know what it says, which is why, I'm running through the jungle, wearing a disguise!" Kirk said in between breaths. "Now, drop out your super ice cube, and let's go! Kirk out!" He finished, flipping the communicator closed.

Back on the shuttle, Nyota Uhura finished suiting up Spock. She was short, but slim and fit. Her long black hair was tied into a tight bun, and her copper skin was glistening with sweat.

"You're good." She said, taking a step back.

"If we're gonna do this, we gotta do it now! This ash is killing our coils." Sulu said, sitting back down in the pilot seat.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go instead?" Uhura asked, looking up at Spock.

"That would be highly illogical as I'm already outfitted in the heat resistant-"

"Spock, I was kidding." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the glass helmet covering Spock's face.

"You got this," she said in a low voice.

"Guys, we have to go! NOW!" Sulu ordered.

"I'll see you in ninety seconds." Uhura said, then climbing back into her seat.

She reached up, and pressed a button that closed the glass doors behind her and Sulu. Spock attached a line to his hip, then nodded at her. She pressed a button, then the door in the floor beneath Spock opened up, and he dropped through.

With one hand, he held the line, gripping it. With the other, he gripped the cold fusion device. He watched through the helmet's glass the bubbling inferno. He swung slightly as the turbulence beneath the shuttle became worse. His eyes scanned the interior, looking for a place to land safely.

Sulu grunted as the turbulence became worse. "I can't hold this position. Spock I gotta pull you back up!" he said.

"Negative!" Spock replied sharply. His eyes stayed trained below him. "This is our only chance to save this species! If this volcano erupts, the planet dies!"

"Pull him back up. Now!" Sulu commanded.

More and more ash began to get sucked into the turbine on the side of the shuttle. The turbine choked and coughed and sputtered.

Uhura reached up to pull the lever to bring Spock back up, but the line beneath caught fire, and they were unaware. The line burned, then snapped. Spock grunted as the heavy line fell then coiled itself around his shoulder, then he fell onto a large rock, the device skittering and bouncing away, then popping open.

"Spock! Are you okay?" Uhura cried. The speaker inside the helmet blared with her voice.

"I am...surprisingly...alive. Standby." He said, then made his way to the device.

"We have to get him back! I'll suit up and go down." Uhura said nervously.

"We have to abandon the shuttle." Sulu said without looking up. Uhra began to unbuckle from her seat and stand up.

"We can't just leave him, Sulu!" she cried angrily.

"We don't have a choice! Uhura, I'm sorry." he said as he unbuckled himself.

"Spock! We're going back to the _Enterprise_. We'll get you out!" Uhura said, as if it were a goodbye.

"Captain! I'm ditching the shuttle. You'll have to make it to the Enterprise on your own." Sulu said as he began stripping off his black jumpsuit, revealing a silver and yellow skin suit.

Kirk and Bones were still running through the trees. "Wonderful!" he cried sarcastically.

"Uhura, you ready to swim?" Sulu asked. Uhura had also stripped off her jumpsuit, revealing a red and silver skin suit, much like Sulu's.  
"I'm ready." she replied, nodding.

Realizing that the shuttle wasn't able to get them, Kirk came up with a plan. It was stupid, crazy, and completely moronic, but it was all he had. He ran straight ahead, faster now, Bones right behind him.

"KIRK! The beach is that way!" Bones cried, pointing to his right.

"We're not going to the beach!" Kirk called back. He ran under a tree, and, as he was running, placed the scroll casing on two small branches, and the scroll inside dropped down.

"Oh, no, no, NO!" Bones complained.

The locals stopped running, then bowed to the scroll, dropping their weapons.

The two men were side by side, and continued to sprint through the trees, heading for a cliff edge.

"I ha-a-ate this!" Bones complained, his voice wavering as he ran.

"I know you do!" Kirk replied.

They reached the cliff, then ran off the edge, screaming, then falling through nothingness. Then they hit the water, and disappeared below the surface with two separate splashes.

Under the water, they stripped off their disguises, revealing silver skin suits. Kirk's was yellow and silver, while Bones' was silver and blue. On their feet were small, propeller-like things that propelled them through the water with ease. Under the water, sitting peacefully and silently on the ocean floor, was the _Enterprise _herself. The two swam downward, and a small door in the side of the ship opened up, and the two swam in. The door closed. The water that filled the compartment began to lower, the ship pumping it out. The two men gasped for air, and stripped off their goggles. The interior door slid open, revealing a man in his late 20's to his mid 30's, with a short-ish stature, red-brown hair, brown eyes, a round face, and a red Starfleet shirt. The one and only; Montgomery Scott.

"Do you know how ridiculous it is to hid a starship on the bottom of the ocean? We've been down here since last night! The saltwater's gonna ruin-"

"Scotty. Where's Spock?" Kirk cut him off.

"Still in the volcano, Sir." Scotty replied solemnly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this bit! Please comment/review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
